megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Baphomet
Baphomet (バフォメット, Bafometto) is a recurring demon in the series. History The King of Demons, known as the "Sabbatic Goat." He is identified with Satanachia, an senior demon general described in the Grand Grimoire. His name is believed to be a corruption of Muhammad, the founder of Islam. He is usually depicted with the head of a goat, with a pentagram carved between his horns, and the body of a human woman or hermaphrodite. He has the power to control all human women, and is said to give witches their power. The Knights Templar, heroes of the Crusades, were accused of worshiping Baphomet by a church Inquisition and branded as heretics. To keep them silent, the head of the Templars and another senior leader were sentenced to be burned alive. However, it was later revealed that this was orchestrated by King Philip IV of France, who coveted the Templars' wealth. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Genma Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Genma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II:'' Datenshi Clan *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...:'' Datenshi Clan *''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter:'' Datenshi Clan *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Yama Clan *Persona 4 Golden: Jester Arcana *Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Fiend *Digital Devil Saga 2: Mini-game Boss *Devil Survivor 2: Vile Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Vile Profile ''Shin Megami tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Baphomet is one of the 2 bosses that Lucifer summons to battle the player with Tamaki Uchida if she refuses to accept the "Light Ring". His defeat allows the player to fight Beelzebub later when she recruits Yumi Shirakawa. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Can be fused from a Choronzon and a Hua Po, among many others. Upon first meeting Hikawa, Baphomet is summoned by him in an attempt to deal with the Demifiend before the Conception. A Baphomet is also responsible for summoning Mara, although being rushed caused the summoning to be a partial failure. ''Digital Devil Saga 2'' Baphomet is the first boss of the bullet hell mini-game. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Baphomet can be fused from a Goddess Hathor and a Cockatrice, Poltergeist and a Goddess Hathor, or a Cockatrice and a Slime. Baphomet can also be acquired from doing Shinjuku babel hack runs. ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' Baphomet appears during the final battle versus Belberith in Yuzu´s 8th day. Honda, in his quest to revive his son, joins Belberith under the promise Honda will have a demon who can revive the dead. Belberith then summons Baphomet to aid Honda in his battle versus the protagonist and later summoning a powerful demon that can revive his son. Baphomet is defeated by the protagonist and his team allowing them to beat Honda. Shortly after, Belberith kills Honda. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Baphomet 02.jpg|Baphomet as it appears in Shin Megami Tensei II Poster16.jpg|Poster fanart in the Shin Megami Tensei Poster Book Baphomet Genma.GIF|Baphomet as it appears in Megami Tensei II Baphomet.GIF|Sprite from Kyuyaku Megami Tensei Baphomet.PNG|Sprite from Shin Megami Tensei II 56-vile_baphomet.jpg|Baphomet as it appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne baphomet.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Baphomet chant.jpg|Baphomet Chant Baphomet 03.jpg|Model in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE File:Baphomet_SJ_Portrait.png|Portrait from Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Baphomet LB3.PNG|Baphomet as it appears in Last Bible III Baphomet3.PNG|Sprite from Majin Tensei II Baphometdc.GIF|Sprite from Devil Children: Fire/Ice Books Baphomet Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Baphomet as he appears in Devil Survivor 2 2013-01-22-181248.jpg|Baphomet appears in Persona 4 Golden Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Vile Race Category:Fiend Class Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children Fire/Ice Book Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Yama Clan Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Hunger Arcana Category:Genma Clan Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons